


Cold

by fizzysodas



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cold, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Snow, aaron is the sun, but its kinda fun, call tries to be cool, fluffly fluff fluff fluff, helping the lack of call/aaron fanfics, i should stop making tags, imagine the coldest winter times three, or hes just really nice, pure fluff, smiling, thats what it feels like in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysodas/pseuds/fizzysodas
Summary: Call and Aaron fluff in the cold.





	

Puffs of air came out of Call’s mouth while he jumped up and down. His hands stuffed in his coat pocket, trying to stay warm.

Heavy stow littered the ground and people shuffled along, heads down and moving to their cars quickly or waiting inside the hotel. Call was the one crazy person to stand out in the cold waiting. He snuggled his mouth into the scarf and clenched his hands. He knew he didn’t look cool, but it was cold and everyone was too busy trying to get out of it to look at him.

White snowflakes began to fall at a delicate pace. People moved faster. Call jumped quicker.

 

“Come on, come on, come on.” Mumbled Call.

And like magic a ugly, white, airport van pulled up. A tall boy with blond hair climbed out, thanked the driver, turned to Call and broke into a run. 

Call took his hands out of this pocket and took a few steps forward before being devoured by a warm embrace. He smiled into his boyfriends chest. 

“Hi, Aaron.” 

“Hi, Call.”

Aaron held Call a little longer before releasing him and looking at him. Call knew that Aaron was taking him in. Call was taking Aaron in too. They hadn't seen each other in a month. 

Aaron’s face was flushed and his hair was a mess. But not styled in some stupid haircut. This made Call smile. 

"What?" Aaron asked. He smiled too. He was always smiling. 

"No more stupid haircut." 

This time Aaron really smiled. Not the smile for everyone, but the one that was only for Call. Aaron took Call's hand and pulled him toward the hotel door. 

“Let’s get inside, K?"

“Good, its cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First I want to thank you for reading this far. Thanks for reading this far.  
> Second; my sob story.  
> I love reading, writing, being lazy, and being active in fandom's. So you'd think that writing fanfic would be the perfect thing for me. But honestly, after like three years of being active in many fandom I've never posted a fanfic.  
> So here I am. My first fanfic.  
> Anywho. I hope you liked this and please give me some recommendations on something to write. (Pairings, headcannons, whatever.)  
> Thanks again.


End file.
